Se méfier de l'eau qui dort
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Les personnages d'UnderFell et d'UnderTale étaient catégorique : leurs amis d'UnderSwap étaient les êtres les plus gentils et amicaux qui pouvaient exister ! Et pourtant ... Même les personnes les plus adorable peuvent cacher une part d'ombre. Une part terrifiante, sadique... Pardon ? Blue et Honey ? Voyons, cher lecteur ! Blue et Honey ... Ce sont les pire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Bienvenu dans cette fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée ... eu... totalement par hasard en fait xD

J'ai écris le "prologue", j'ai quelques idées pour une éventuelle suite ... mais en fait je ne garantie absolument pas d'écrire d'autre chapitre ! MAIS ATTENDEZ ! RESTEZ ! NE PARTEZ PAS ! Je ... eu... Non, j'ai pas d'argument en fait xD

Sinon, je verrais bien cette fic en BD ! Donc si il y a parmi vous des dessinateurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez ! :D

Voilàààà, c'est tout ! :D

Oh, et... Pour les noms :

UnderSwap Sans : Blue/Blueberry

UnderSwap Papyrus : Honey

UnderFell Sans : Red

UnderFell Papyrus : Edge

* * *

UnderSwap, le monde le plus paisible qui pouvait exister. Les gens étaient amicaux, généreux, solidaire. Il faisait beau tout le temps. La Reine régnait avec douceur et justice …

« La reine Toriel est morte. »

Ce genre de nouvelle, ça fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort. Ca sert le coeur. Ca donne envie de pleurer. Pourtant, pas un mot, pas une larme ne fut verser lors de son enterrement. Tout le monde serraient les dents, tête basse. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller …

« … Ils ont plus de caractère qu'il ne le laisse paraître. » Commenta Red.

Les compagnons des mondes parralèles avaient aussi été convié à l'enterrement. Se tenant à l'écart, observant la triste cérémonie, ils ne disaient pas un mot. Les Frisk d'UnderFell et d'Undertale retenaient comme elles pouvaient leurs sanglots, profondément touchées par la mort de leur « Maman Chèvre ».

« Arrêtez de chialer sérieux ! Grogna la Toriel d'UnderFell.

— M … Mais ça aurait pu être toi ! » Sanglota UF Frisk

Touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'être, la Toriel maléfique détourna le regard. Elle tapota doucement la tête de sa petite humaine, voulant la rassurer. La Toriel d'Undertale serra quand à elle son enfant dans ses bras. Plus personne de prononça un mot.

C'était étrange … Voir leurs doubles d'UnderSwap aussi déprimé, alors que c'étaient normalement eux les plus joyeux … En particulier Blue, qui actuellement était assit dans son coin, contre son grand frère … Edge serra les poings. Lui et le Sans d'UnderSwap s'étaient particulièrement rapprochés, alors le voir triste l'énervait. Il aurait voulut lui rendre le sourire, mais il ne savait pas si prendre … C'était la même chose du côté de Red, qui considérait Honey comme son meilleur ami.

Après un certain temps, la cérémonie se termina. La salle se vida petit à petit, ne laissant que les proches de la Reine présent. Leurs doubles s'approchèrent :

« Hey, ça va aller ? Demanda le Sans d'Undertale.

— … Ouai. » Répondit simplement la Muffet de UnderSwap.

Elle étira ses six bras en soufflant, voulant reprendre contenance, puis … Un air grave se peignit sur son visage. Elle dévisagea chacun de ses compagnon d'UnderSwap :

« Alors ? On s'organise comment ? »

L'air chuta brutalement. Ceux des mondes parralèles ne comprirent pas la question, mais il en était autrement de ceux d'UnderSwap. Honey se leva. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son habituel sourire détendu :

« Je propose que moi ou mon frère Sans soit le prochain roi. »

Il s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette, le temps que les autres comprènent ses mots … Et ce fut des exclamations qui s'échappèrent des doubles parallèles.

« Le prochain roi ? S'écria le Asgore d'Undertale. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— Ca va pas Honey ?! Ajouta Red, complètement dérouté par l'audace de son meilleur ami.

— Ils ont raison Papyrus … » Souffla à son tour la Undyne d'UnderSwap.

Le regard de la scientifique poisson se fit soudainement haineux :

« Comment un moins que rien comme toi pourrait-il devenir roi ? »

Surpris. Ceux d'UnderFell et d'Undertale restèrent muet de stupeur. La Undyne de ce monde n'avait jamais parlé ainsi ! Encore moins à Honey dont elle était proche ! Mais ils n'avaient pas de commentaire à faire. Ou plutôt … même en souhaitant en faire, ils ne seraient pas entendu : les compagnons d'UnderSwap ne les écoutaient plus, plongés dans leur monde :

« Moins que rien … Tu es dure Undyne ! Rit Honey.

\- Elle n'a pas tord. Grogna Alphys. Le royaume a besoin d'une Reine guerrière, comme moi ! »

Muffet explosa de rire :

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Son visage changea du tout au tout, devenant plus terrifiant que jamais :

« **Dans tes rêves . . .** **JE mérite bien plus d'être Reine.**

— Vous êtes stupide ou quoi … ? Seul une star tel que moi peut atteindre le thrône ! » S'écria Napstablook, appréciant peu d'être oublié.

La Chara d'UnderSwap, larme aux yeux, recula à la hauteur des personnages d'UnderFell et d'UnderTale. Ceux-ci ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce qui se passait : leurs amis d'UnderSwap se battaient pour le pouvoir ? Pour de vrai ? Ce n'était pas une vulgaire plaisanterie ? … et … Pourquoi leur personnalité changeait-elle aussi subitement ?!

« OI ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! » Hurla Edge.

Ce fut le silence … Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire résonne dans la pièce. Un rire pure et innocent, complèrement enfantin … Celui de Blue. Le jeune squelette sourit tendrement au Papyrus d'Underfell :

« Tu n'as pas comprit ? En fait … Papy et moi allons massacré tout ces faiblards ! »

Edge se figea, terrifié. Malsain. Le sourire de Blueberry était malsain ! Terrifiant ! Emplie d'une innocente envie de tuer !

Honey rit à son tour :

« C'est la bonne mentalité Blue. »

Son sourire détendu laissa place à un sourire particulièrement sadique.

« Alors c'est partit … Souffla USAsgore.

— Il semblerait. Répondit USUndyne.

— Comme ça va être amusant ! Rit USMuffet

— Vous allez avoir du mal ! Se vanta USNapstablook.

— Parle pour toi stupide Robot. Grogna USAlphys.

— La magnifique Sans va vous éblouir ! » Rit Blue.

L'œil d'Honey s'illumina.

\- _C'est une merveilleuse journée, n'est-ce pas ?_ -


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie Pazuru-skeleton et Sucrycandy qui se sont portées volontaires pour faire la bande dessinée x)

Vous le faites quand vous voulez les filles ! :D

Sinon, voici la suite ! Vous le comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre, mais cette fic va être très porté sur les scènes de combats xD

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire quel personnages vous aimez ! Je pourrais peut être centré l'histoire sur eux à certains moments :D

* * *

Red, allongé dans son lit, fixait le plafond de sa chambre en silence. Il était … Totalement perdu. Après que ses amis d'UnderSwap se soient déclarés la guerre, chacun était repartis chez lui, comme si de rien était. Mais une terrible inquiétude persistait … Les membres d'UnderFell et d'UnderTale savaient pertinemment que les menaces dites à l'enterrement n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère …

… C'était … trop bizarre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout le monde pensait que les personnages d'UnderSwap étaient de doux agneaux ! Incapable de faire le moindre mal, autant physiquement que verbalement ! Et là, d'un coup, cette situation leur claquait au visage ! Red sentit son âme se serrer … Il était devenu proche d'Honey, au point de le considérer comme son meilleur ami … Mais il réalisait à présent qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

« SANS ! »

Le squelette sursauta lorsque son frère l'appela du Rez-de-chausser. Soupirant, il se leva et sortit de la pièce :

« Oui, Boss ? Grogna-t-il.

— Viens là, flemmard ! »

Le plus âgé descendit les escaliers avec flemme. Il aurait souhaité ruminé dans sa chambre encore un peu ! Mais sa colère disparut lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Frisk. Enfin .. Pas LEUR Frisk, mais la Frisk de UnderTale ! Raaaa … C'était trop compliqué de si retrouvé !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'étonna-t-il.

— … C'est SwapChara. Elle s'est rendu à Undertale. »

SwapChara … ? Putain mais c'était pas con ça, pour s'y retrouvé entre les doubles ! Mais Red ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, écoutant ce que l'humaine avait d'autre à dire :

« … Une guerre a éclaté à UnderSwap. »

L'annonce tomba ainsi. Tout calmement. Seul le tic tac régulier de l'horloge vint troubler le silence qui s'était installé … Puis les deux squelettes se figèrent. Leurs yeux écarquillèrent. Impossible … Il y avait eut des menaces, oui ! Et leurs doubles avaient agis étrangement ! Mais … Mais … Une guerre ? Une … Une VRAI guerre ?

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND ?! » Hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix en se précipitant dehors.

Surprise par leur réaction soudaine, TaleFrisk les suivit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Les autres se trouvaient déjà à UnderSwap. Il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette violence inutile !

* * *

SwapUndyne était parfaitement muette. Recroquevillés derrière un mur, ses deux mains serrant maladroitement un pistolet qu'elle avait conçut. Tous ses sens étaitent aux aguets.

« Hey, Undyne chériiiie ! » L'interpella une voix au loin.

SwapNapstablook. La scientifique savait des le départ que ce serait lui qui l'attaquerait en premier. Après tout, il la connaissait par coeur, et l'inverse était exact aussi. Elle lui avait construit un corps, et lui l'avait assisté pour ses expérience. Il y avait une bonne alchimie entre eux … Dommage que l'histoire tourne ainsi.

Elle se jeta sur le côté, dégaina vivement et tira. Il esquiva aisément, l'ayant vut venir, puis lui fonça dessus, près à frapper. Elle se baissa, manquant de peu d'être toucher, et se faufila entre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas forte, mais son agilité et sa vitesse n'était plus à démontrer. Mais le robot avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Il activa une de ses fonctions et une vague d'énergie fut envoyer de son corps, projetant violemment la femme poisson à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle hurla de douleur, ses PV baissant dangereusement. SwapNapstablook se tourna vers elle et leva les bras, préparant une autre attaque. SwapUndyne, sonnée à cause du choc, se releva difficilement. Son arme avait été envoyé plus loin, et elle n'avait pas prévu d'autres gadgets. Elle devait partir. VITE !

« N'y pense même pas ! » S'écria le robot en la voyant s'enfuir vers la porte.

Ses bras tirèrent deux puissants rayons. La scientifique ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver.

Une explosion, suivit d'un horrible fracas. Le mur avait été défoncé … et le corps de la jeune femme gissait à présent sur le sol, se tenant encore là gràce à son dernier point de vie … SwapNapstablook s'approcha dangereusement, un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres.

« NAPSTABLOOK ! » Hurla une voix.

Surpris, l'être robotique tourna la tête. La surprise se peignit sur son visage quand il vit les habitants des autres mondes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il.

— On est là pour vous arrêter ! S'exclama TaleUndyne. Non mais t'es pas bien ? T'a vu ce que t'a fais à ta pote ?! »

SwapNapstablook fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son adversaire, qui tentait de se remettre debout malgré ses blessures et ses tremblements. Il fut immédiatement pris d'un pincement au coeur.

« B … Blooky … ! Cria à son tour SwapChara. S'il te plait ! On est une famille … Tu te rappel ?

— … Chara … La famille n'a rien à voir avec le pouvoir ! Moi et les autres, on a pas les mêmes idées ! JE DOIS prendre le pouvoir, même par force ! »

SwapChara ne comprenait pas, tout comme ceux d'UnderFell et d'UnderTale. Pas les même idées ? Comment ça ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Soudain, une vive alarme, suivit d'un bruit métallique. SwapNapstablook, surpris, écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrouler en criant.

« Qu … Mon corps ! Je peux plus bouger ! » Hurla-t-il, paniqué.

Il se tût. Il comprit. Se fut la peur qui traversa son regard tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers celle qui avait créé son corps … SwapUndyne … Qui tenait une télécommande dans la main.

« N … Non … ! » S'exclama le robot, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

La scientifique respirait bruyemment et avait du mal à tenir debout, mais malgré sa vision floue, elle ne lâchait pas le DJ des yeux. La tension se fit palpable, chacun retenant sa respiration. Un seul geste … En un seul geste, SwapUndyne pouvait le détruire.

« Un … Undyne ! Je t'en pris ! » S'exclama TaleAlphys.

L'intervention de la petite dinosaure en surpris plus d'un. Elle qui était si timide et si peureuse … Voilà qu'elle intervenait aurprès de son alter-ego !

« Toi et moi nous sommes pareils ! Continua la scientifique jaune. Et .. Je sais que tu aimes les animes .. et … et … »

Très bien. Son discours n'avait ni queue ni tête. Une vague de dépression submergea pendant quelques secondes l'assemblée … Jusqu'à ce que TaleAlphys ne s'écrie, déterminée :

« Mettaton est moi avons passé de merveilleux moments ! C'est … C'est mon meilleur ami ! Il a toujours regardé des animes avec moi et … ne s'est jamais vraient moqué ! Et j'ai adoré créer son corps, et .. et … ! Je suis sûre que tu as vécu la même chose avec Napstablook ! »

SwapUndyne resta muette de stupeur. C'était … Oui. Oui, c'était vrai … !

Alors que SwapNapstablook n'était qu'un fantôme, ils regardaient tout les deux des animes … C'est ces mêmes animes qui leur avait donné l'idée de créer un corps pour lui. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être Dj, mais son corps immatériel l'en empêchait … Lorsque son corps fut créer et qu'il commença à avoir du succès, la jeune femme avait été terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée que son ami l''abandonne pour la célébrité … Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait continué à lui rendre visite, à rire avec elle, à l'aider …

« Napsta … » Souffla-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Elle était sensible. Bien trop sensible. Elle avait beau essayé d'être plus dure, plus froide, plus … Plus méchante … ça ne fonctionnait pas. Son attitude lâche, peureuse et trop naïve revenait à chaque fois.

… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était incapable de faire du mal au robot. Alors elle décida de s'enfuir, malgré son corps qui hurlait de douleur.

« Undyne ! » L'appela SwapChara.

Mais la femme Poisson avait déjà disparut …

SwapNapstablook fut ramené au laboratoire de la femme poisson, où les Alphys de UnderTale et UnderFell tentèrent de le réparer.

« C'est incroyable … Souffla avec émerveillement FellAlphys. Ton corps est tellement bien conçut que ton âme s'y est totalement attachée !

— … C'est incroyable, oui … Approuva TaleAlphys. Mais … Cela veut dire … »

Elle n'osa pas terminer, mais tous avait parfaitement compris. SwapNapstablook confirma leur pensée :

« Je ne suis plus un fantôme. Si mon corps robotique est détruit, mon âme le sera également. »

Il eut une pensée pour celle qui l'avait conçut … SwapUndyne … Elle le savait, et elle l'avait épargné. Alors que lui voulait la détruire. Il baissa les yeux, maintenant silencieux.

« Où sont les autres ? Où est Honey ?! S'écria Red.

— Et Blue ?! » Ajouta Edge.

Le robot haussa les épaules. Ca ne les avançait pas.

SwapChara s'était elle aussi enfermée dans le mutisme, ne supportant déjà plus la situation. Le simple fait que ses amis se soient fait des menaces l'avait profondémment touchée, alors voir Undyne et Napsta se battrent … FellFrisk compatissait, bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se mettre à sa place. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude des combats entre Red et Edge, où bien Undyne et Edge, ou … Ouai, dans l'Underfell, il y avait énormément de bagarre. La Frisk d'UnderTale était plus apte à compatir avec SwapChara, puisque leur deux mondes étaient plus similaires.

« Hey, séparons nous pour chercher ces idiots ! Proposa TaleUndyne.

— Chui d'accord avec ma double ! » Approuva FellUndyne.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis eurent un grand sourire, heureuses d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient résonnés leurs amis d'UnderSwap !

C'est au moment où ils eurent cette pensées que cela arriva. Une nouvelle explosion résonna … en provenance de Snowville.


End file.
